cjs_imagination_worksfandomcom-20200214-history
Ariyoshi Shinako/Tropes
Tropes * Best Friend: Kazue. * Blonde, Brunette, Redhead: The combatants of Ariyoshi Unit—Shinako, Kazue, and Sumika. * Cannot Spit It Out: Shinako has a hard time talking about any of her feelings. * The Cynic: She believes that the world is a bad place, and she believes that people only care about themselves. * Deceased Parents Are the Best: Both of her parents are deceased. * Defrosting Ice Queen: She started out as cold and near emotionless, but after finding a place where she belonged, she gradually became warmer and more open. However, can still be pretty hot-and-cold to people. * Flower Motifs: Roses. Her mother called her Little Rose, her Black Trigger is called Rose Thorn, and her unit emblem consists of a rose. Roses represent passion and longing, as well as love. * Forgets to Eat: When she is upset, she will preoccupy herself with training for so long that she often forgets to eat. * Four-Girl Ensemble: Ariyoshi Unit consists of stoic Shinako, outgoing Kazue, childish Sumika, and feminine Mayu. * Gray Eyes: She has gray eyes, and she is cold and strong-willed. * Heel-Face Turn: She was seen as an antagonist at first because of her belief that all Neighbors are bad, but she joined the Tamakoma branch after meeting Kuga Yūma. * Heroic Ambidexterity: She normally uses her right hand for tasks, but she can use both hands. This helps when she dual wields. * Inconvenient Attraction: When she realizes that she likes Jin, she tries everything to convince herself that it isn't love because she believes that Love Is a Weakness. She blushes violently when people ask about it, and she outright denies it. * Knight in Sour Armor: She believes the world is a bad place, but she still fights for it. * Lady of War: She fights with a sword, and even in the middle of the battle, she remains calm and dignified. * Lovely Angels: With Kazue. They always work together as a team, and they do it well. * Not So Stoic: She tries to keep her emotions inside, but sometimes she can't keep them inside. * Physical Scars, Psychological Scars: She received the scar over her eye when her father died. * Red Oni, Blue Oni: She is the Blue Oni to Kazue's Red Oni. * They're Called Personal Issues for a Reason: She doesn't like talking about her problems to anyone. * Tranquil Fury: When she's very mad, she goes deathly silent. That's when you should run. * True Companions: Her unit. She considers them family. * Tsundere: She acts like this towards Jin. She always says how much she hates him and how he is the worst, but when she is shown any affection, she turns into a blushing mess. * When She Smiles: She very rarely smiles genuinely, but when she does, the people around her are stunned. * Who Wears Short Shorts?: Her Border uniform consists of this. * Wise Beyond Their Years: She is much more mature than the average 17-year-old girl, and it shows. Even as a preteen, she was mature.